


It's Only Blood

by Sonny_Westbrooks



Series: All Is Well Now [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (past) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Knife Violence, Like it happened maybe two hours ago, Major Character Injury, Song Lyrics, Stabbing, doesn't get deep into the whole knife part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_Westbrooks/pseuds/Sonny_Westbrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He closed his eyes, his breath far slower now, “I love you my dear Betsey. You are truly the best of wives and best of woman. Please remember this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Blood

It was an hour after he was injured did she get the call. Eliza had dropped everything she was doing, immediately hopping into the car and driving as fast as possible to the hospital. He’d said he’d be back soon, that he’d had work with some people he needed to take care of. She begged him not to go, told him he needed to take a break from all that work and stay home, but he refused. Alexander normally refused rather than listened to anyone. She arrived at the hospital within an hour and frantically asked the nurse what room he was in.   
  
“I’m sorry ma’am, you need to fill the paper.”   
  
“I have no time to fill any damn paper! That’s my husband in there! Please they told me he’d only had hours left, I need to see him!” Eliza begged. Tears filled her eyes, slowly falling down her cheeks.   
  
The nurse looked at Eliza, sadness across her face and sighed while getting up from her desk “Right this way ma’am” She lead her to an elevator and up three floors. There were so many people in the hospital, sometimes Eliza forgot about the lives that were hurt everyday. Alexander’s room was room 776. “Now ma’am I will warn you that he is not his best.”   
  
Eliza ignored, shoving past the nurse and heading straight to her lover. She was right, he looked awful.  “Alexander.” she pulled up the small chair they had for her next to his bed, “Alexander can you hear me?”   
  
He weakly smiled, “Can always hear you loud and clear my Betsey.” Alexander’s words broke her heart. They were so broken and faint. Deep cuts marked his body, some of the worst ones being deep in his side's, blood slowly draining. Eliza’s eyes filled once more with tears as she shakily took her lover’s hand.   
  
“Alexander please. Please you need to hold on alright?”  God she hated seeing him this way. This hadn't been the first time he’d ended up in the hospital bloody and beaten. He’d done it often, maybe once every three or four months, but she could tell this one may just be the last time.    
  
“All is well my dear Betsey. Please don’t cry.” his voice had been near a whine now, “Pay no mind now my dear. I’m just fine. It's only blood.”    
  
“Alexander please don’t joke like that I-”   
  
“I have plenty left my love.” His eyes glazed over, oh those eyes once filled with so much life, how they slowly started to fade out. “It's only blood...i-its...I-I only need to...t-to rest.” that smile again. That smile he always gave Eliza when he knew she was worried or afraid. That one that always said  _ ‘I told you I’ll be alright. Everything is alright’  _ and normally made her smile. She didn’t smile this time around.   
  
“Alexander. I love you with all my heart. But what you say may all only be a lie. You have lost so much blood. Please my dear, please hold on for me. Hold on for our children. I can’t see you go yet. Please.” It was foolish to beg for one not to die but it seemed all Eliza was able to do by now. To see her lover laid out before her in such a dull room bleeding to death. They’d said they had tried everything, that the wounds were too deep to fix and he had already lost so much blood, they wouldn’t be able to find someone on time.    
  
His skin pale and breaths grown weak, he slowly pulled Eliza’s hand to his lips and kissed it, “You begged me to stay home and I did not. Do not blame yourself my love, for this is my fault. I couldn’t stay. I had work to do, but now I realize this choice was that of a foolish one and I am s-so so sorry.” Alexander was forcing himself not to sound so broken now, just to keep her from worrying for him. “I-If anything...I m-made them worse off than myself.” a laugh. “I’ll be okay a-after some rest.”   
  
Eliza wished so badly that she could help him. Could end her lover’s pain and suffering and keep him with her for one more day. That would be enough for her, but she knew this was it, this was where she’d lose her dear Alexander.   
  
He closed his eyes, his breath far slower now, “I love you my dear Betsey. You are truly the best of wives and best of woman. Please remember this.” With a soft sigh there was a lifeless beep. The signal that all was not okay, and Eliza knew just what it meant.   
  
Her Alexander was gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Song used and inspired the story : All Is Well (It's Only Blood)  
> Part one of a two part quick series while I work on To Alter the String and Raising a Broken Family.
> 
> These songs really inspired me and I don't see much of Eliza so I thought I'd write two quick things for her.  
> Though they are quite painful I do hope you enjoy it and would in fact love some feedback and kudos. Thank you so very much for pulling through and reading this.
> 
> I'll go back soon enough and fix any mistakes I have made. It is currently 3:34 am as I write so I can't do it now.


End file.
